Kidnapped (Dan Howell fanfic)
by Thetortoise1233
Summary: Dan Howell gets kidnapped with a girl on study abroad. What will happen?
Finally! I grab my luggage and follow my class to the bus. I had been waiting all year for our economic class' trip to London!

"Okay, class. Before we begin our tour of the town, you'll have an hour to explore. Have fun and let's meet back here at 3!"

I sigh as everyone in the class separates into various friend groups to explore. Of course. Being quiet had the unfortunate consequence of having exactly four friends. All of whom were not in my class. I grab my backpack and nervously tug my sleeves down as I venture down the bustling roads. Hmm. Maybe I could see the London eye? I've heard that it was pretty co-. Black.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but here I am curled up on cold pavement. Suddenly, I feel cold fingertips and my cheek and burst up.

"Who are you? I'll have you know I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, so don't you dare touch me!"

A pale, gaunt, dark-haired boy raises up his hands in surrender. His face is serious but amusement twinkles in his eyes. "Woah woah woah. Calm down. I'm not trying to rape you or anything." I softened slightly. "Then who are you? And where am I? And how did I end up he-". He sat me down "Relax, okay? No one is going to hurt you right now. Okay. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? My name is Daniel." He smiled weakly "I'm in the same situation as you except I woke up here about a month ago. There's this guy who kidnapped me and my friend - and now, I guess you. From what I figure, we're in some sort of underground dungeon. I'm not sure what exactly he wants or who he is. He just drops off food every couple of hours or so. He's never really talked in front of me before."My eyes widened "I just got frickin KIDNAPPED? Is this some sort of sick prank? And where is this 'friend' you speak of? I don't see anyone else!" He sighed "Trust me, this is not some bloody prank. And my friend is in the room next door. I'm not quite sure why he put me next to you though. Maybe he ran out of rooms or something, the sicko."

"So what does he do to you? Beat you? Rape you? Question you? Why did he kidnap us? Did you do something?"

He frowned "He doesn't do anything to me. And, look, I know about as much as you in terms of this, okay? So I would really appreciate it if you stopped asking so many questions that I can't answer, because God only knows how much time we're gonna spend in here".

I sighed "Yeah, sorry. You're right. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Amrita. I'm on a study-abroad trip for my university economics class. I'm actually from New York. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm from Manchester. I work as a ... well. I'm not quite sure how to describe it. Entertainer, I suppose? I make videos online."

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of you before. Danisnotonfire, right? Wow. I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, erm these conditions aren't exactly optimal lighting, and-"

door chains rattles and opened. In came a large, burly man with a scraggly brown beard, a white tee shirt, and a black mask. "SHUT. UP. Slaves, bow down to your master as he enters." I raised an eyebrow at Daniel who looked at me with wide, scared eyes before hesitantly kneeling down on the dirty ground. Before he could sacrifice his dignity by groveling at the man's feet, I raised an eyebrow at the man. "Really? Master? Just tell us what you want so that we can leave this hellhole." The man chuckled darkly "So this one's fiesta, huh? Well, let's see how that holds up after a few hours in the Web, shall we? While I set it up, lick my boots, slave." Daniel grimaced at me before hesitantly licking the top of the man's filthy boots. The man's giant, calloused hands grabbed my wrists and wrangled me into a pair of hand cuffs attached to the wall. "So this is 'the web', is it? How cliché. I really thought it would be more interesting that a pair of handcuffs." And then I looked over to the corner of the dungeon. Long, thick ropes hung from the ceiling, each with a loop at the end. "No, no, no insolent slave. This is just to hold you in place for a minute." Then, he wrapped a dirty handkerchief around my face. I held my breath until the oxygen constriction started to physically hurt. I gave way to the darkness"

I woke up about ten feet off the ground with a filthy piece of rope in my mouth and four pieces of rope tied around each of my wrists and ankles. The man was gone again. I cried out with frustration and Daniel looked at me sadly from one of the corners "He's never done this before! Honest! I don't know what happened. Wow. You must think I'm such a coward, just submitting to him like that. But, I didn't know what he would do! He still had my friend, Phil! I don't want to get him hurt! Please tell me you're okay. Please be okay. You're the only other person I've seen in so long. Don't leave me. I'll get you down from there! I promise! I'll do something! I promise" Daniel sobbed. He looked around fervently for some way to climb up to me. I tried to tell him to leave me. That it was my own fault I was up here, but he kept searching. Finally, he came across a chain near my foot. Using a large plank of wood as a step stool, he jumped and grabbed onto the chain. He grunted as he pulled himself up and hesitantly sat on the chain. His freezing cold hands held onto mine as he untied them from the rope. I grabbed ahold of his shoulders as he untied my feet as well. Together, we climbed back down and I removed the rope from my mouth. "Thank you so much, Daniel!" I hugged him tightly. He panted and smiled sadly "Please, I think we're past full names now. Call me Dan." We sat together in a corner of the dungeon, holding each other to keep warm. He smiled sweetly at me"Tell me more about yourself, Amrita." I blushed furiously and looked at my hands, angry at myself for getting flustered so easily every time I'm near a semi-decent looking boy. "I mean, there's not really much to say. I'm 22 years old. I'm a pescatatrian. I have an older sister named Nimaanee. Um. I don't have a great sense of fashion." He chuckles. I smile "Yeah, I literally got this from the guy's aisle at American Eagle. No judgement. My favorite color is green and my favorite number is 3. That's really about it." He grins "Okay, so, since you haven't seen any of my videos before, *sarcastic pointed look at me* I guess I'll just talk to you like I would talk to my audience. I'm painfully, PAINFULLY, awkward. I procrastinate more than I should, and I'm as clumsy as physically possible. Erm I was in university for law but I dropped out when I had a horrific quarter-life crisis. And. . .yeah. That's about it." I laughed, forgetting for a moment about our current situation. "Okay. Getting back to the matter at hand, we should probably figure out some sort of escape plan, right?" He groaned. " Better idea: Phil and I have been gone for a month. People are probably searching for us by now. How about we stay put and try not to aggravate him until they find us?" I glare "Really, Dan? You've been here for a month and no one's found you yet, so that doesn't exactly seem like a solid plan". He raised an eyebrow "True, but you've been here for an HOUR and already got yourself tied up so obviously that's not a great plan either." I sighed. "Truce, okay? Both of us suck at this." He nodded.


End file.
